


Even

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fun, Hunter!Reader, One Shot, Pranks, Reader-Insert, Tickling, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader and Dean find themselves in a good old-fashioned prank war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even

## Even.

You looked back at the fridge one more time before you finally grabbed your book and settled yourself down on the small couch in the middle of the motel-room. This was going to be  **hilarious**.

You curiously glanced at the big watch next to the entrance. Sam and Dean each left about an hour ago; Sam was leaving for the library to do some research so it wasn’t likely that he’d come back very soon, Dean meanwhile just went out to check the place where *whatever you guys were hunting, you weren’t able to find out what so far* had struck the last time. He was clearly about to return within the next ten minutes. You couldn’t hold back a slight chuckle; You were just about to give the great Dean Winchester a return to the dead fish you found in your laundry the previous week.

The elder Winchester-brother could be a disgusting jerk when it came to pranks.

Yeah that’s right you were in the middle of an old-fashioned prank war with Dean, not to mention that **he**  was the one who started the whole shit about two weeks ago, and you were very eager to win this memorable event. When the two of you started your ,as Sam referred to it, “prankocalypse”, the younger brother immediately claimed to be neutral. He had some bad memories about what happened the last time…

The sound of a key unlocking the motel-rooms door, tore you away from your thoughts and lead you to sink your face into your book, pretending to be highly concentrated.

“ _Hey Y/N I’m back._ " The deep voice belonged to Dean, who quickly closed and locked the door behind him before he threw his  jacket in a random corner and loosened his tie.

“ _No friendly greeting? Didn’t you miss me at all sweetheart?_ " You could clearly hear the smirk on his face, but resisted looking at him, instead you just turned the page and mumbled ‘hi’ in a low voice. He sighed loud and decided that the content of the fridge would be much more interesting as an absent-minded Y/N . Just as planned.

“ _Sam got some beer and pie for us…_ " You stated casually, your eyes still glued on your book. Although you couldn’t see Deans face you knew that he’d have a wide grin on his lips once you mentioned the pie.

“ _Want some?_ " he opened himself a beer and, once you nodded, also handed you a bottle before he took the pie out of the fridge and looked for a knife, some plates and forks. Done this, he sat down next to you, putting one of the pieces, for you, on the table in front of the couch while threatening the other one with his fork.

You quickly took a sip from your beer to catch a look at Dean´s face. He had the most adorable smile you’ve ever seen on his handsome face. He looked down at the little piece of pie like it’d be the most precious thing in the entire world. You really had to resist the strong temptation to take a photo and tease Dean with his new love: It was hard not to break out in loud laughter.

You observed him as inconspicuous as possible when he took the first bite. At the beginning he still smiled, completely satisfied with himself and the world as long as he had some pie.

Then the Tabasco began to catch his attention. His eyes widened in shock, the fork fell to the floor, followed by the pie once Dean jumped from the couch desperately trying to breathe. You couldn’t resist anymore; You bursted out laughing and that was the moment Dean got it.

“ _ **Y/N ! How dare you..!**_ " He couldn’t continue swearing due to the terrible fire still burning in his mouth. He sprinted to the fridge emptying the last milk carton without a pause. He sighed in relief when the pain finally left, then he narrowed his eyes and gave you a look of betrayal.

You still sat on the couch wiping some tears from your eyes, trying to breath again after your laugh-attack when you felt growing distrust in your stomach.

The word ‘ **REVENGE** ’ was clearly written, in capitals, all over the Winchesters face.

” _Y/N L/N…_ ” Dean growled when he started to walk in your direction without hesitation. You slowly rose from the couch, taking on of the couch-cushions to use as a shield with you, and moved, your eyes locked on Dean, towards the bathroom. The front door was locked so your only hope of escape was the bathroom; You prayed to all gods that the locking-key would be on the inside. Dean however  immediately comprehended your plan and tried to cut of your way. Unlucky for you with success. Both of you turned around and started running the same moment but just when you reached the bath and tore the door open, you felt two strong arms from behind you closing around your hip.

You tried to struggle free and lost your pillow in the action but Dean was stronger and lifted you over his shoulder like a mere sack of potatoes.

“ _Dean Winchester, **LET ME DOWN.**_ ” Your mommy-voice caused nothing but a growling chuckle …he eventually let you down but not as expected.

Dean threw you at one of the motel beds, but before you had a chance to flee he pinned you down with the weight of his body, his legs over yours, his arms on each side of your head. You felt a slight blush upon your cheeks when his face came closer to yours. You could clearly see the smirk on his lips and a sparkle of pure amusement in his eyes. This wasn’t a good sign.

“ _Dean, I say it one last time: let. me. go._ " " _Ah thats the last time? Good thing I already thought you wouldn’t like it._ " His smile widened and you suddenly felt one of his hands on your hip again. You narrowed your eyes,

“ _Don’t you dare…_ " It was impossible to finish the sentence because Dean started his revenge; Tickling you until you would beg for mercy twice. " _D-dean! Sto-ho-hop it y-ou da-ha-mn ba-ha-hast…_ " You stuttered desperately, trying not to choke upon your own laughter.

“ _Not until you said you’re sorry sweet cheeks!_ " He stopped for a second, giving you the chance to surrender. " _I won’t…_ " You felt his hand moving again and tears blurred your sight as you tried to unwind from his grip. " _O-okay, I-i’m so-orry lemme go!_ " Dean began to chuckle and let go of you, looking at your tomato-red face while you tried to catch your breath again.

“ _You owe me pie._ " was all he said when you looked at him with your most destructive glance. " _You put a dead fish in my laundry and nearly tickled me to death seconds ago. I wouldn’t even say we’re  even._ "

“ _You wanna say **I owe you?**_ " he came closer, narrowing his eyes and you nearly feared a new attack. Being ticklish was one of the evolutions biggest fails.

“ _I don’t think i want to owe you something Y/N…_ " his face was now unbelievable close and his lips mere centimeters above yours. " _And what are you going to do about it?_ " You whispered breathless, feeling the blush in your face growing more intense. You couldn’t just hear Deans chuckle, but also feel it and it sent warm shivers down your spine. Suddenly you felt his lips on yours. Just a few short seconds before he pulled back, finally releasing your arms. "Are we even now?" You shook your head in disagreement and rose your hands to his neck, pulling him into a second, deeper and more passionate, kiss, which he happily agreed to. After a while you each pulled back your eyes locked on each others.

"Now we’re even."


End file.
